Alternative Universes
by Jojopotter11
Summary: Lily founds a way to travel in different alternative universes. She brings James along as they search for a way to protect their one and only son, Harry. They found themselves in different pasts, presents and futures. Will they ever find a way to save Harry in their own universe? How will simple choices change the fate of so many characters? Loads of AU linked into one story.
1. A Mother's Love

**Hi readers,**

**I've been working on this idea for a while now. I've never seen any one like this one, but the number of story is pretty vast, so if, by any chance, there is a similar story, it was not my intention to steal the originality. **

**Summary: In 1981, Lily founds a way to travel through different alternative universes. She brings James along as they search for a way to protect their one and only son, Harry. Character's choices changes in every universe. Time alternates through every universe. They find themselves in different pasts, different presents and different futures. **

**Before you begin reading, here are a few warnings. **

**First, the story is rated T. If, after writing a certain chapter, I feel as if it should go up, I'll warn you. **

**Second, this story revolves around time and alternative universes. Obviously, some parts might get complicated, so if you are easily confused... I hate to say 'don't read it', but, well... Don't read it. **

**Third, I'm just going to straight out say it... English is not my first language. If anything is off, please, please, please, let me know! A Beta wouldn't hurt either, if anyone is interested. **

**Fourth, obviously this is AU. (I mean, look at the title of the story)**

**Finally, anything that you recognise probably belongs to J.K. Rowling - or whoever else is in the legal contract. **

**A quick word on my writing style. I like dialogues a lot, maybe too much. If I don't explain how somebody looks, it's because it's the same as the books. **

**Let the magic begin!**

**Chapter 1 - A Mother's Love**

You can never underestimate the power of unconditional love a mother has for her child. You never fully understand it until you hold your first-born. Your heart swallows and you know, at that moment, that you would do everything in your power to keep your child safe.

Lily Potter was no different. In fact, Lily was known to have a big heart. The mix of both made it that Lily would willingly do everything for her son, Harry.

This turned out to be a difficult task as the world was endangered by the darkest wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort. As Lily was a muggle-born, she was already a target. Still, Lily fought along the Order of the Phoenix in hopes of giving everyone – especially her son – a better future.

Death was becoming more and more common around them. Soon enough, the Order was Voldemort's favourite target. Each lost, as common as it was, always felt like a knife was slowly tearing her heart apart.

Then, the accident happened. Her sister, Petunia, had _never_ sent her a letter. That day, she had. Lily had been happy upon receiving the letter thinking her sister had come to peace with what Lily was. Unfortunately, the letter had been to inform her that her parents had died in a car crash. As Lily did not own a phone and Petunia had no idea as to where she lived, the only way of correspondence was a letter that took a good three days to find its way to her.

It seemed things could not be any worst. Her husband, James, had already lost both his parents, Lily was now parentless, James had no siblings and Lily had one that resented her. All in all, they were the only ones that were related to their little bundle of joy that was Harry.

Naming Sirius as Harry's godfather was one of the easiest decision they had made. Sirius was as loyal as a dog and he was as good as James's brother. Lily had not stayed in touch with her friends from Hogwarts. There the reason no one was appointed as godmother. Lily did make friends with Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon from the Order, but it was far from what James and Sirius had.

Harry was barely born when the worst news came. Voldemort was after Harry.

Albus Dumbledore had told them it was because of a Prophecy. James got mad when Dumbledore did not want to share its content.

'The most urgent business is to get you out of harm's way. You must go into hiding.'

So, they did. They moved endlessly. They never stayed too long at one place. They kept in touch with only those from the Order. They could not take part in any happenings for the Order anymore.

Lily was becoming more and more paranoid with each passing day. She kept glancing at the entrance door, wherever they were, in case Voldemort himself would barge in. James was about to lose his mind with boredom. He was not used to staying put for more than five minutes.

Lily started reading into ways to protect her family from Voldemort and eventually stumble upon very dark books. James hated everything to do with the Dark Arts and would shot her dirty looks whenever she'd read into them.

'What if I found a way to help us,' Lily would argue whenever he caught her at it.

'You always have to sacrifice something when it comes to that magic.' James would tell her. 'If you want to find a way to help us, look into the Defense Against the Dark Arts books, not the Dark Arts.'

She would ignore him. She was sure if Voldemort wanted to get in, those little defense charms around the house would not stand. So, she read on.

One day, she found it. That said day is where our story begins. It was the day Lily Potter read about alternative universes.

It was a windy night in September. The summer was fading into autumn. Lily settled an over-excited Harry into his high chair while James set the plates on the table. They were currently living in a shabby one-floored house.

Harry, fourteen months-old, started babbling to his food as soon as it was put in front of him.

Lily was vaguely aware of James and Harry. She kept revising what she had read in her head. She was twirling her fork pointlessly in her food, not bothering to eat any of it. She stared down at the potato, not really seeing it.

It wasn't until a pair of finger snapped between her eyes and her plate that she snapped back to reality. James was grinning at her and she realised it must have been his fingers.

'What?' She asked blankly.

'Harry and I were having a conversation,' James said still grinning, 'with you. I don't think you were listening, so Harry here,' he pointed at the baby, 'wanted to know what was bugging his mum,' he turn to Harry, 'weren't you, Harry?'

Harry, who undoubtedly did not have that conversation, giggled and yelled, 'DADA!' He then threw his peas on the floor.

'Harry, no!' Lily said stopping him from throwing some more peas, 'this goes in your mouth.' Lily ate one in front of him, 'see? Yum, yum… now, you eat it!'

Harry disregarded this and went back to throwing it on the floor while smirking. 'No yum, yum, mama!'

'Harry, stop that,' Lily looked at James darkly, 'he has to get that from you.'

James only smirked.

'Look at that smirk,' Lily teased, 'it's the same one.'

'You're really good at ignoring my question.' James said sinking comfortably on the kitchen chair.

'It's a chair, James, not a sofa.' Lily said staring at his position.

'Yet again,' James raised one eyebrow, not bothering to change his position, 'you ignore my question.'

'You didn't ask me anything.' Lily responded flicking her wand at the fallen peas to make them disappear.

'I did,' James said looking at her intensely, 'what's bugging you?'

'It's… nothing.' Lily lied taking her first bite of her meal.

'We've been married for over two years. I think I know when something is bothering you.' James said raising his eyebrows once more.

'I've read something today.' Lily said and with a deep breath she plunged on, 'I think I found a way for us to make sure that Harry won't get hurt, but it requires using Dark Magic.'

'I told you a million time-'

'Listen to me!' Lily pleaded.

Never in a million years would Lily have thought that _she _would try and convince James to do something dangerous. It was usually the other way around. When it came to Dark Magic, however, James had personal issues. James' grandfather had died while trying out some Dark Magic when the former was ten years old and he had hated every bit of that sort of magic ever since.

'Let's do it for Harry.' Lily said quietly.

James stared at Harry and then back at her. He opened his mouth, but whatever respond was drowned away by a knock on the entrance door. Lily stiffened up.

James walked to the door while hesitating.

'Who's there?' He asked harshly.

'It's me.' Lily heard Sirius's voice.

James was about to open the door when Lily rushed beside him and stopped him from doing so.

'You have to ask him a question to confirm that he's not being impersonated.' Lily whispered nervously.

'Sirius?' James said annoyed.

'Let me in!' Sirius said sounding confused.

'I need to ask you a question… hold on.' James said giving Lily a dark look.

'You're joking, right?' Sirius said flatly. 'That stuff is rubbish.'

'It's _not_ rubbish.' Lily said loudly.

Sirius didn't respond, so James asked him, 'What did we do illegally during our fifth year at Hogwarts?'

'What?' Sirius asked. 'We did loads of stuff!'

James rolled his eyes. 'That one big thing we became.'

'Animagus.' Sirius responded. 'Can I come in?'

Lily nodded at James and he opened the door before she could change her mind. Sirius grinned at them and stepped inside.

'Nice of you to drop by,' Lily said and under her breath, she added, 'unannounced.'

'I heard that!' Sirius said as Lily walk back to the kitchen table.

They settled down around the kitchen table.

'How's everyone from the Order?' Lily asked the newcomer.

'As fine as one can be during these times.' Sirius said shrugging. 'Most of them told me to send their love to you.'

'You're not supposed to tell them you know where we are!' Lily said her eyes wide.

'I didn't, they just assumed.' Sirius said calmly. 'I told them I haven't got a clue where you lot are hiding, but they didn't seemed convinced.'

'What brings you here?' Lily asked him rolling her eyes.

'I came to see my little godson, didn't I?' Sirius said tickling Harry's stomach.

Harry giggled and threw some more food on the floor. Lily went back to trying to explain to him that the food belonged in his mouth.

Sirius turned to James. 'Did you get your invisibility cloak from Dumbledore yet?'

James shook his head moodily. 'He said something about someone name Peverell… or something. I wasn't really listening. First, he won't tell us what the bloody Prophecy is, and then he takes away my invisibility cloak!'

'Though luck, mate.' Sirius said.

Harry yawned.

'I should get him to bed.' Lily said getting up again. She lifted Harry up from his chair and left for Harry's nursery.

James checked that Lily was out of earshot before turning to Sirius. 'Why are you really here?'

Sirius laughed. 'To see you lot _and_...'

James looked at him with a questionable look.

'I got some good stuff.' Sirius said showing James a plastic bag full of green stuff. 'Want one smoke?'

'Hide that, you idiot,' James hissed, 'if Lily sees it-'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Do you want to go outside, or not?'

'I can't, Sirius.' James said exasperated.

'Why not?' Sirius frowned.

'I have a wife and a kid.' James said simply.

'Fine.' Sirius said moodily pocketing his stash. 'You smoked some the other day though.'

'That was two months ago and I haven't had since graduation.' James whispered urgently. 'Now, shut up, before she comes back.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'So, what's up?'

James looked at Sirius sideways. 'Lily wants to try out some Dark Magic. She thinks it'll protect Harry or something…'

Sirius shrugged looking still a bit moody. 'If you can't beat them, join them!'

'You actually think this is a good idea?' James asked almost comically. 'You hate Dark Arts as much as I do.'

'Yeah…' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'But, you're not going to use it to – you know – kill somebody. You're only defending yourself. What does she want to use?'

'I have no idea.' James replied musing things over. 'You came in as we were talking about it.'

'Do you want anything to drink, Sirius?'

Both men jumped. Lily had come back quite suddenly and Sirius was then forced to tell her every detail of every member of the Order's life.

It was very late by the time Sirius left the house. Lily and James both walked zombie-like to their bedroom where they were soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Lily awoke to James staring at her with his mouth half-open.

'What?' She mumbled.

'I was thinking about what you said last night,' James said in a very powerful voice that suggested he'd been awake for quite a while, 'about using Dark Magic to _defend _ourselves. I was thinking that if it can protect you and Harry, then I'm all up for it.'

Lily sat up blinking furiously to adjust her eyes to the light. She then looked around on the desk and spotted the heavy and old tattered book. She grabbed it and put it down on her legs. James sat up beside her.

She flipped the book until she reached a chapter by the title _Alternative Universes._

'This is a small chapter regarding the works of Bernard Richardson.' Lily informed him. 'He discovered proof for himself that alternative universes do exist – in fact – he even traveled amongst them. The only trouble is… no one really took him seriously.'

'It does sound off.' James laughed weakly. 'Does he have any proof for everyone else that he did?'

'Well… no.' Lily said with a sight. 'This book is dated from the 1400's, nobody reads this anymore. It sounded far-fetched. I was about to skip the chapter completely when I saw this…'

James read the paragraph where Lily was pointing.

_In this universe, no one will take my work seriously. That is quite alright because my original universe isn't here. However, you will have five universe travelers in yours. _

'There's a description for each traveler… look at three and four.' Lily said pointing three paragraphs down.

_The third and fourth travelers will be a couple from the 1980's. This young couple will travel in attempt to find a way to protect their son, fourteen months old, who will be targeted by the Darkest wizard of their century. They will learn that when protecting against Dark Magic, a price must always be paid. _

'Coincidence or not?' Lily asked. 'Voldemort is the Darkest wizard of the century and as far as I know, he hasn't targeted any other fourteen months old. "_Young couple"_… we're not exactly old. Who else would read this book, it's as old as Nicholas Flamel!'

'Who's Nicholas-?'

'Nevermind.' Lily said off-handily. 'My point is… we don't have a choice but to go with it. Haven't you ever read about time – Who am I kidding? Of course, you haven't! – you _can't_ meddle with time.'

James's eyes narrowed. 'What does it have to do with time?'

'It's called Universal traveling.' Lily explained patiently. 'It's sort of like going through two different dimensions: Universe and time. We could end up in a different past or a different future.'

'I don't get how it's supposed to help?' James asked looking over at the book. 'Are we moving to another universe?'

'Of course we aren't.' Lily said rolling her eyes. 'You can't stay in a universe that you don't belong forever. It's only temporary.'

'Here's what you're going to do,' James said looking thoroughly confused, 'start at the beginning and end at the end. What are we going to do and how will it help us?'

Lily took a deep breath and plunged on. 'We need to find an object that would be on us for as long as we're not here. Something we could hold on to _all the time. _I thought of our wedding rings… I thought of a necklace at first, but you'd just look ridiculous with one. Then we use that object to travel.'

'Will it damage the rings?' James asked sounding offended.

'Of course not… It'll make it extra special.' Lily said frowning. 'The number of times we can travel is limited. It depends how strong the object is. That's another reason our wedding rings should be appointed for the job.'

'Are we bringing Harry?' James had only just thought of this.

'No, no, no.' Lily shook her head. 'When the rings ran out of – power shall we call it? – we're brought right back to the place and time we first left.'

'So, what exactly are we going out there for?' James asked massaging his head.

'To find flaws… to find out how Voldemort could be killed… to find a way to protect us.' Lily enumerated. 'There are an infinite number of parallel universes. Surly, we found a way out of this in a couple of them.'

James nodded. 'Okay… I still don't get why you said we couldn't meddle with time? Isn't this meddling with time?'

Lily shook her head. 'We've already done it, or it wouldn't be in the book. In this case, we're meddling with time if we don't meddle with time.'

James scratched his hair.

'You don't get it, don't you?' Lily asked dully.

'All I know,' James said leaning against the wall, 'is that as much universes as they may be… this is probably the only one where you are trying to convince me to do something as illegal as this.'

'It's not illegal.'

Lily smirked when James's mouth fell open.

'Meddling with time without approval is illegal.' James stated.

Lily shook her head. 'No, it's not. Time turners without approval are illegal. Nothing is said about using another method. Even if we're caught, they can't throw us in Azkaban.'

James was dying for an adventure. Time would stop so it wouldn't be dangerous for Harry. No matter what, they'd end up here again. He wanted to get out of this house _so_ badly. Also, like Lily said, they could not meddle with time.

'I love you so much right now.' James said getting up to get dress. 'We're doing this. Who are we to fight fate?' He pointed at their paragraph in the book.

Lily followed him out of the bed and chose her clothes. 'We're making the right decision… or, are we?'

'You're the one who just convinced me-' James started exasperated.

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' Lily waved his reply away. 'I'm just nervous… and excited.'

Lily held her stomach as if trying to calm it down.

'Wait a minute,' James said in the middle of putting his pants on, 'How are the rings supposed to transport us somewhere else?'

Lily shrugged. 'I don't know, but we do know that we find some way, or we wouldn't be written in that book.'

'Okay… alright.' James said thoughtfully. 'Let's have breakfast, I can't think with an empty stomach.'

'Mama! Dada!'

Both Lily and James turn towards the door in a heartbeat. Harry was walking on all fours towards them.

'Harry!' Lily said picking him up. 'How did you get out of your crib?'

Harry was now babbling with nonsense.

James had left the room and thirty-second later, Lily heard him laughed.

'Lily, you have to come see this!'

Lily walked over to Harry's nursery where one side of the crib seem to have disappeared.

'Boom!' Harry said pointing at the crib as if to explain what had happen.

James was still laughing and Lily had a hard time hiding her smile.

'He made it disappeared!' James said calming down. 'His first accidental magic.'

'Is it weird that I want to take a picture?' Lily asked laughing too.

Before Lily could go about to find her camera, someone knocked at the door. Lily and James exchange a frown, surly Sirius wasn't back again?

'We should have a peep hole.' Lily murmured nervously.

'BOOM mama!' Harry said still pointing at the crib.

'Shhh…' Lily said frantically.

James approached the door. 'Sirius?'

'No, this is Bernard Richardson.' A high pitched man's voice came through.

Lily could have dropped Harry in surprise.

'He's the one who found out about alternative universes.' Lily whispered to James.

'You said the book was from the 1400's?' James whispered back.

'I'm from another universe.' Bernard Richardson said through the door. 'I know you decided to go through with my discoveries just minutes ago. I'm here to help.'

'But, you're dead.' James blunted out.

'In your universe, but not in mine.' Bernard said calmly. 'In my universe, we are January 7th, 1456.'

James looked uncertainly at Lily. 'Should I let him in?'

Lily wanted to trust the man, but she was frightened. She approached the door.

'What makes you say we've decided to trust your theories?'

The man chuckled. 'You came to me, didn't you?'

'Er-no?' James said.

'Yes, yes, yes.' The man said as though they were being funny. 'I'm sending you to my universe where you'll be begging me to come and help you. This has already happen of course. It's silly of me to speak in the future tense.'

'But, how did we get to you in the first place.' James asked throwing his hands in the air.

'I came to help you.' The man said patiently.

'Yes, but how did you know we needed help?' James asked sounding impatient.

'Because, you came to me.'

'It's a vicious circle!' James exclaimed. 'Where did it start?'

The man chuckled. 'That would be like asking if the chicken or the egg came first. It is a vicious circle, James. We must not question where it began or we'll be here all day.'

'He knows my name.' James whispered to Lily.

'Let's ask him something.' Lily said. 'Surly we gave him the answer when we were there.'

James frowned. Lily thought hard.

'Mr. Richardson…' Lily said as calmly as she could. 'I'm going to ask you a question and gave you the answer when we get to you.'

'Of course, dear.' Bernard said. 'I already know the answer to the unspoken question. Go on.'

Lily caught James's eyes and he nodded. She needed something big to ask. Something no one would know, except her and James.

'Have we ever broken up?' Lily blurted out.

James cleared his throat. Lily sent him an apology glance.

'Yes, for a whole thirteen hour in which none of you could muster saying it out loud. No one knows about it. It was during the first year you were together.'

James got his wand out and gestured Lily to step back behind him. With a split second hesitation, James opened the door. Lily could not see the man as James's body was in the way, but James spluttered as soon as he saw the man.

'Y-You?'

**That's the end of the first chapter. I didn't want to make it too long nor too short. **

**Just to make things clear, this is a different universe than the books. Like I said at the beginning, their choices varies from universe to universe, so if you are unhappy with some of the choices the characters take... it's normal. You might get happier in a different universe... and we see quite a lot of them.**

**I know that the whole concept is rather complicated. I tried to explained it as easy as I could. If you still don't understand, leave a review or a PM. **

**With love, **

**jojopotter11**


	2. Bernard Richardson

**Wow, thank you so much for the support I'm already getting! This story will be a pretty long one, as you might have guessed. I can only hope for the support to continue. **

**If you have an account and you've written a review, I should have sent you a reply! :)**

**Now, this chapter must be only half the length of my first chapter. I just wanted to end it where it did, so next chapter should be longer. **

**Let the magic continue!**

**Chapter 2 – Bernard Richardson**

There had been a picture of Bernard Richardson in Lily's book. He had been and old man who didn't have much hair, but the hair he had were crazy. He sort of reminded her of a crazy scientist. Of course, scientists did not exist in the Wizarding world.

Lily had expected for Bernard Richardson to look the same as in the book. What she had not expected was to find her old charm's professor, Filius Flitwick, to claim himself as Bernard Richardson.

As weird as it was, Lily's nerve came to an end. Professor Flitwick would never hurt them.

'May I come in?' Flitwick said smiling broadly.

'How come you told us you were that Richardson block?' James asked quite rudely.

Lily wondered why she hadn't recognised the squeaky voice for whom it was.

'I shall explain once we are safely inside your home.' Flitwick said happily.

Lily hardly thought this house was a home. She, however, did not object.

James lowered his wand. 'Right… well, come in. Have a seat.'

The whole thing was rather awkward for Lily and James, but Flitwick was his usual bubbly self. They settle down in the living room where Flitwick sat in the comfy chair, his feet barely touching the ground. Lily sat on the love seat with Harry on her lap and James sat right beside them.

Flitwick looked at them still smiling. 'I've been dying for this day to come ever since I met you when you were eleven years old.'

'I don't really understand?' Lily questioned. 'Are you saying that – that…'

'I am Bernard Richardson.' Flitwick said with a tiny bow of the head.

'No!' Lily said shaking her head. 'I've seen a picture of him.'

'Not to be rude,' James said and Lily felt he was going to be rude anyway, 'but, you're not really the type to study the Dark Arts.'

Flitwick did not seem to be insulted by James's rude remark.

'No, I'm not.' He said with a sigh. 'I'm trying out different personalities sometimes. You see, Bernard Richardson had already existed in this universe. He is dead. He died in 1768, so I –'

'Wait a minute,' Lily gestured him to stop. '_1768?_ The book was published in the 1400's.'

'Yes, but this is my second visit to this universe. I rather like it here.' Flitwick said. 'The war is pretty intense later on in this one. I like a bit of a spike sometimes. You see, the first time I came, I was brought back to the 1400's, so I published my discoveries that had yet to happen.'

'Each time you change universes, you're a different person?' James asked.

'You're in a different body,' Flitwick started, 'I don't know how it works exactly. I haven't got that part figured out yet, but the only way you can be in your own body in a certain universe, is if you don't exist in that said universe.'

'Have you ever been to a universe where you found yourself?' Lily asked in mid fascination.

'Yes,' he nodded. 'I was in a different present. It's best not to tell anything though. Bernard Richardson in that universe has no idea that he talk to himself for a whole twenty minutes.'

Lily felt rather weird about the whole thing.

'So, you're going to help us travel?' She asked changing the subject.

'I am!' Flitwick said jumping to his feet. 'They are a few things you must understand first.'

Lily and James gestured him to go on.

'First, you must know that it is most likely that no one will believe your story… you must therefore invent a faux profile. Secondly, you must at all time, wear whatever object –'

'Our wedding rings,' Lily breathed.

Flitwick nodded. 'You must have it on you at all time.'

'What happens if we let go of the ring?' James asked looking down at his own ring.

'Let's just say that being caught between universes isn't fun.' Flitwick said with a squeaky sound. 'Third, you can't decide what universe you'll end up in… it's therefore best that you hold on to each other while traveling… or you might found yourself at two different places. May I see those rings?'

Lily and James both looked at each other before giving him the rings. James was a bit uneasy; the rings had cost him a fortune. Flitwick mumbled darkly to the rings. It was so out of character that Lily had a hard time looking at him.

'That should do the trick,' Flitwick said after a long while. '_Attreverso il tempo e il luogo_ should get you there.'

'Excuse me?' James gasped. '_That's _the spell?'

'Attraverso-' Lily started.

'Attreverso,' Flitwick corrected. 'Attreverso il tempo e il luogo.'

'We have to remember that each time?' James said looking as though he might as well gave up.

'Could you write it down?' Lily suggested. 'We'll practice.'

'Yes, yes, yes,' Flitwick said writing it down in a spare bit of parchment he had in his pocket. 'I have a few more tips to give you.'

He gave the parchment to James and sat back down.

'I suggest you bring along a backpack with some useful items, such as money, clothes… anything to get you started. Remember that you will own nothing in this new universe. Bring along a journal. You're there to save Harry, aren't you? Write down the consequences of some actions… I, myself, keep a journal of events from every universe I've been through.'

'The last thing I need to suggest – and this one is important – is that whenever you meet me, you'll have to ask for my help, so that I come here.'

'But, you're already here?' James said laughing a bit.

'We went through this already!' Lily murmured exasperated.

'Yes, I am here, because you asked me to help you.' Flitwick said with a patient voice that Lily did not have. 'If you don't ask for my help – and remember that I will be clueless as to who you are – I won't be coming here and that'll make it that you are meddling with time.'

'Because we're not meddling with time as it is.' James said under his breath.

'Is that why you're helping us?' Lily asked drowning James's murmured. 'Because, if you don't…'

'Then, I'd be meddling with time,' Flitwick agreed.

'I have another question,' Lily started, 'In the book, it said, _They will learn that when protecting against Dark Magic, a price must always be paid._ That's what you wrote about us… what do you mean by it?'

'That's something you'll have to learn by yourself.' Flitwick said smiling.

'Couldn't you tell us?' James asked as though this was obvious.

Flitwick shook his head. 'That'd be meddling with time.'

'No…' James said slowly. 'If time stops while we're gone…. It wouldn't make any difference?'

'Yes, it would.' Flitwick said simply. 'You'll understand later on.'

'Could you at least tell us in what universes we'll end up?' Lily asked quietly.

Flitwick gestured a piece of parchment and Lily took it. 'You may write down the eight following universes.'

'_Eight?'_ James asked. 'Will be going through eight of them?'

'Yes,' Flitwick said, 'two from the past, two from the present and four from the future.'

Lily wrote it down.

Flitwick's shook his leg. 'No, I can't really tell you. I've changed my mind.'

'But…?'

'You'll found out soon enough. I'll tell you this… the important thing is to find out how things came to be the way it will be in each universe. The consequences will be right in your face… the actions will be hidden. Your job will be to found out _why_ things are the way they are. Once that is figured out, you may change universe.'

James and Lily both nodded.

'It sounds like a game.' James said out loud.

'It is, James, it is.' Flitwick said getting up to his feet. 'I shall tell you no more.'

'What about Harry?' Lily asked as the said child was playing with his toy wand.

'You can leave it here,' Flitwick said, 'you'll only be gone a second in this universe.'

Lily nodded uncertainly.

'Better get your things ready, you'll be leaving tonight.' Flitwick said. 'I'll be back around seven.'

_Tonight. _

It was unsettling how James didn't know anything about alternative universes three hours ago and now his whole life was revolving around them.

James and Lily went to work. They invented a few faux profiles, depending what age group they would end up in. James packed lightly, Lily packed heavily.

'My invisibility cloak would come in handy…' James said at least twice an hour. 'Too bad Dumbledore's got it.'

Harry would cry often, like he knew something important was going on.

Seven o'clock came way too fast. Flitwick knocked on the door at seven sharp. After a few questions from Lily – as to prove that he was who he claimed – he came in looking happier than that morning.

'Are we ready?' Flitwick asked.

'Ermm…' Lily said looking around at the upside down house. She had not cleaned a thing all day. They had been rummaging through everything they'd own in case they'd need it. Harry was sitting in his crib (James had fixed it). He had two huge tears on his cheeks and was red from crying all day.

'You can never be a hundred percent ready,' Flitwick stated, 'but, you must leave tonight.'

'I know what you mean,' James said looking torn between excitement and annoyance. 'If I had my invisibility cloak…'

'Would you shut up about your stupid cloak?' Lily said a bit too loudly. She was at the point where everything irritated her.

James shot her a look.

Flitwick gave a nervous laugh. 'Well, if you'll both come here, we may begin.'

James and Lily approached Flitwick while picking up their back packs.

'Alright,' Flitwick said importantly, 'place your back pack safely on your back and hold hands.'

Lily and James did as told.

'Now,' He said bringing his hand up, 'have you practice the spell?'

'_Attreverso il tempo e il luogo!' _They said together.

Flitwick clapped his hands. 'Very good! Here's what I did… I divided the curse in two. Half in you ring, Lily and half in your ring, James. While holding hands make sure that the rings are touching each other.'

'Oh…' Lily murmured switching hands. She had been holding James's left hand with her right.

'With your other hand, take out your wand…'

They did as told.

'When I gave you the cue, you shall begin the transportation-'

'Wait a minute!' Lily said letting loose of James's grip. 'I want to say goodbye to Harry.'

Flitwick looked at the time. 'You have two minutes.'

Lily and James both rushed to the baby's crib.

'When we get back,' Lily whispered to her only child, 'we'll be able to give you the life we've always dreamed you would have.'

Even though he probably had no idea of the happenings, Harry did not look impressed.

'Goodbye, little man.' James said. 'Be good!'

'One minute!' Flitwick squeaked.

With one last kiss, James and Lily left Harry in his crib.

They held hands and Flitwick smiled. 'On my signal… Three,' Lily could hear her heart pounding in her ears. '… Two…' James concentrated on the spell more than anything else, 'One… ' Lily wondered when she'd see Harry again. 'Go.'

'_Attreverso il tempo e il luogo!' _James and Lily said, concentrating harder than either of them had ever.

A tiny '_pop'_ indicated that they'd had left and second '_pop_' indicated their return. There was only a second between the two of them. A second that lasted years for Lily and James. A second where they both learned a whole lot more than they'd ever learn in their entire life. A second in which they both learn about friendship, family, war, betrayal, death, love, trust, evil, good, mistakes, time, luck, souls and life.

'How was it?' Flitwick asked in mild amusement.

Lily looked tired, but pleased. James seemed to have aged, even though he still looked the same.

'You were right…' Lily breathed. 'There is a price to pay…but it's so much bigger than that.'

James squeezed her hand. 'We know what we must do. We know how Voldemort can be defeated and we know how to protect Harry. It's not going to be easy.'

A tear flickered down Lily's cheek and she ran for her son.

She had seen what he could become. She had seen the potential. She would set the road for him in hopes that he followed it and that he becomes the man she knew he could be.

**That's the end of my two-part introduction chapters. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. **

**Let the fun begin. In the next chapter, they visit the first universe. We see loads of beloved characters, such as Sirius, Remus, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Malfoy, Umbridge, Fudge… I'm excited!**

**P.S. still searching for a Beta.**

**Leave a comment!**

**xox, **

**jojopotter11**


End file.
